Day and Night, Black and White
by Ellerosa
Summary: Kuro and Shiro are twins, or so it is thought. But what lies beneath is the exact opposite. As one person becomes two, what dangers lie ahead for Cross Academy. Can bonds be forged, or will they be shattered by a secret that destroys everything they touch? I don't own Vampire Knight btw...unfortunately :,( My computer keeps changing Kuro's name to Kurai. Note: His name is KURO...
1. Chapter 1

_"What is your conclusion, doctor?" a woman prodded anxiously as she clutched two small identical children to her sides. The psychologist flicked through the papers that he had assembled in a folder, shaking his head in minute confusion. It was a case even he did not fully understand, but had thoroughly scrutinized over many weeks of interviewing and examining the children._

_"I'm afraid what you have is not a case of telepathy," he began with unease. Looking up from his papers at the two young children, he pursed his lips. Did they already know? How could they not?_

_"Please continue, doctor," the woman urged, her voice quivering like fragile glass. He was sure their foreign condition had no bad implications, but as it was the first time he had ever seen such a thing, he could not be sure._

_"Nor are they twins," he said carefully, so as not to startle the woman. "Madam, they are the same person, but opposites. My conclusion is that your daughter was the original child, and that your son was created at birth. As a consequence of his late formation, your body could not create an entirely different person. So her body prototyped the exact opposite of your daughter into another person, and birthed the two of them. Unfortunately," the doctor paused nervously, "as your son is the opposite of your daughter, he is…a vampire."_

_The woman gasped and peered down at her son, who clutched onto her arm. He eyed the doctor with something akin to remorse, and slowly stood._

_"You two know my secret now. We cannot have that."_

The two siblings stood awkwardly before the headmaster, clutching each other's hands as the man's cool eyes scrutinized them. Kaien Cross was generally a benevolent man, but his instincts cautioned him about these two. Nevertheless, he could not turn them away, orphaned as they were. Hunter twins were a rare phenomenon, and he was not about to let them disappear from his sight once more. He cleared his throat and fixed his fists into a ball beneath his chin, and began to speak.

"I will allow you to attend my school on one condition," he said firmly. "You will join the Night Class. I think it's about time we positioned some hunters – twins at that – directly amongst the vampires to keep them at bay. We've had some trouble as of late…" he trailed off. Standing, he rounded the desk and came before the two 'twins', towering over even their tall statures.

"Thank you very much, sir," the boy said and bowed gallantly. His mother had taught him about Kaien Cross, the mother he had killed. The girl smiled as well and followed her brother's actions.

"Tell me your names," Kaien said, dismissing their unexpected formality. Clearly, whoever their parents were, they knew of his reputation as the most powerful hunter in history.

"I am Kuro," said the boy, "and this is my sister, Shiro."

The headmaster pondered their names briefly, acknowledging the obvious link between the two. Black and white: yin and yang, perhaps? He smiled dismissively and gestured to the door.

"If you'll wait outside, I'll have a word with my son and then you can be on your way," he said. The two siblings smiled back, and for a moment, they looked identical to the headmaster. If it weren't for the difference in hair length, he might have thought them the same person. He watched speculatively as they left and Zero was ushered in. There was definitely something odd about the two, and he intended to find out what it was as soon as he could.

"Zero," he said. The teen huffed in response and glared at him. "Watch those two carefully. I have a bad feeling about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro, although she was the stronger being of the two, was inclined to be silent as her brother introduced them both to the Night Class. She was a naturally timid girl with little to say at the best of times, and who tended to bridle the trust and love she held for others tightly to her. She clutched Kurai's hand closer to her as he finished his introductions.

"Please take good care of us," he concluded with a small bow, which she imitated. Kaname stood from his usual seat in the classroom and peered down at the twins warily. Zero had been correct when he'd warned him of their suspicious aura.

"What is your clan?" he enquired firmly.

"We are not of a clan," Kurai answered quickly, looking at his sister. "We were conceived out of wedlock and our father died shortly after. Our mother too is dead. We have no clan, but we are hunters."

Kaname was, for the first time in many years, astonished. He hadn't detected the direct repulsion that lingered in the scent of a true hunter, yet he'd not sensed a concise vampiric or human scent either. Who were these two twins?

"Well nevertheless, we welcome you warmly to the Night Class," Takuma piped, filling the disturbing silence. He waltzed down from his place by the wall to greet the two properly and show them to their seats by Shiki and Rima. At times like these, Kaname was glad he had chosen Takuma as Vice President – his assets, particularly in sociability, made up for those that Kaname lacked.

"Thank you," Shiro uttered almost inaudibly. Takuma stopped short and stared at the girl. Her voice, so meager as it was, was unusually commanding and appealing. It held such depth and certainty to it that he almost felt compelled to _bow_ to her. What was she?

"Of course," he chimed and grinned happily. Kaname would surely benefit if Takuma welcomed them into his friendship; he felt as if _he_ was the vessel that Kaname used to reach out to people. And anyway, he was always pleased to acquire new friends, especially ones that were so intriguing.

Senri watched as the twins perched delicately on the seat next to him. They were strange, and he hadn't failed to notice the girl's curious allure. Kurai was certainly the more dominant personality of the two – Shiro had barely spoken a word the whole time. But he noticed, in the way that Kurai constantly turned to her, that she was obviously the more important of the two. She dictated what Kurai should say and when he should say it with barely a gesture. Perhaps it was hunter's instinct that connected the two, but Senri suspected something more.

He felt Rima shift beside him and turned to see her leaning closer to whisper in his ear. He obliged her.

"So mysterious," she drawled. "They could be models, don't you think, Senri?"

Senri turned back to observe the twins, and mused that they could indeed be models. In the industry today, people were looking to use something more than looks to sell products. Ambience was the key, and these two undoubtedly emitted an aura of intrigue and mystery that would send photographers into frenzy. He was jealous in that sense; all he had ever been capable of was apathy. And their identical looks too were eerily beautiful – that strange dark auburn hair that seemed to glow red in the moonlight that seeped through the windows, and blue eyes as dazzling as gemstones.

Again, he noticed Kurai turn towards Shiro and swivel quickly around to face him. Those steely blue eyes that played such a kind façade cautioned Senri too as he was caught staring.

"Do you have something to say?" Kurai asked abruptly, mischief hovering at his lips. Senri continued to stare stoically, eyes flickering between the two. He noticed Shiro cower slightly behind her brother.

"No," he uttered monotonously and turned to face the front once more; aware that Kurai's eyes still lingered suspiciously on him. Kurai was a protective brother, Senri would give him that, but Senri wanted to know more of the girl, Shiro. She was silent, like him, but unlike him, she seemed to speak through Kurai. It was a strange enigma that he hoped to solve soon enough. But for now, he was content to lean on Rima's shoulder and let her feed him his Pocky.

Tada! What did you think of Chapter 2? Anyway, if you're wondering what the twins look like, here are some pics. i didn't draw them and take absolutely no credit for either. But whoever drew them is incredibly, incredibly talented. Imagine that the one of Kurai has blue eyes...

Shiro

user/the_help_you_doll/media/bloop%20bloop/anime_girl_with_red_hair_and_green_blue_eyes_2_by_blackleyn-d5to69s_ .html

Kurai

user/Blazia_Blaze/media/Anime% .html


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro's eyes flickered open as she felt the burning rays of sunlight recede into the horizon. She hated the nature of her mutual existence – Kurai could feel every emotion and injury she endured and she could feel his. She would never be able feel the sun's warmth and bask in its light, because Kurai would feel it too and be burnt. Likewise, she thirsted for blood just as Kurai did, and her throat was throbbing because of it. Shiro rose from her bed and woke Kurai too. He had insisted that they share a room only with each other, and oddly enough, Kaname had agreed.

"You are thirsty," she drawled, her voice exhausted by sleep. "Drink."

Kurai could not refuse a command given by Shiro; she _was_ the host of his existence, after all. He sat up, blue eyes ablaze with hunger, and reached for her outstretched wrist. Only the blood of his other half could sate his hunger.

"Thank you," he murmured, kissing the skin of her wrist to numb it before sinking his fangs into it. Shiro hissed in pain and grasped Kurai's left wrist as well. Blood poured from a bite wound there, identical to the one on her wrist where Kurai's fangs were lodged. She immediately brought his wrist to her own lips and kissed it, sealing the puncture holes. Shiro could heal him too.

A few minutes later, Kurai withdrew his fangs and hid them behind a bloody grimace. He hated feeding from his host, not only because it gave her pain, but because he felt it too.

"I'm sorry, Shiro. Come, let's get ready for class," he said and climbed out of bed. His eyes no longer shone with the rage of hunger, but resumed their usual hazy apathy. Shiro briefly mused that he was, indeed, the exact opposite in everything but looks to her. Whilst she was good, kind and gentle in nature, he was dark, selfish and temperamental. Although she was strong in body, he was weak and relied on her for resilience. It was the only thing that kept his evil nature from reaching her. But he was a good actor, and had established his role as a protective brother and sociable aristocrat in the Night Class. Without Kurai, Shiro would never have survived by herself.

Kurai was quick to notice Rima's watchful eye as he descended with Shiro at his arm into the foyer of the Moon Dorms. She was obviously suspicious of them – a caution she had received from Senri, Kurai speculated – but he gathered that she could not possibly know as to why she should regard them with suspicion. He turned his head to mutter into Shiro's ear.

"Be mindful of Senri and Rima. They are perhaps the most observant and I suspect that _they_ might be the ones to discover us first," he warned. Shiro nodded and gazed about the room, and sure enough met the gaze of Senri's steely blue eyes. Senri was watching her, and Rima was watching them both. Kurai had suspected that they, being the quietest of the group, would be the most adept in figuring people out. He had resolved, then, two options of play: the first being closely related to the phrase 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer', and then second being to kill them just as he had his mother and the doctor. The first option would be the best in this situation, he concluded.

"Shall we go, then?" Kaname called to the Night Class as the last of the group assembled together. "Takuma, I trust you will see the two new students through their first changeover."

As commanded, Takuma came to the twins, and Kurai immediately stiffened. His hand clutched Shiro's as he pulled her behind him. Takuma appeared not to notice his hostility and merely grinned at them.

"The last new student we had fainted of shock at their first changeover" - and awkward cough resounded through the room - "so you might want to brace yourselves," said Takuma. He offered his hand to Shiro, who took it, throwing Kurai a reprimanding glance for his aggressive actions. The latter frowned and kept his hand closed tightly around her other hand as Takuma led them towards the gates. He did not trust Takuma, especially because of his heritage. He had been warned of the cruelty of the eldest Ichijo, and of his immense ambition for the future of the vampiric race. Kurai's host was born a hunter, so he too sympathized with the hunters, though the notion went against his entire existence as a vampire. So he would do his duty as a hunter alongside Shiro on one condition – he was allowed to consume the blood of those they hunted. Though it could never satisfy him, he could not feed from Shiro alone. Her blood did not come in unlimited quantities, and he could not drain and kill her, for he would die as well. They were cursed to live as one - she was his life, and he was hers.

Literally.

Hey readers! I know this chapter's not very eventful, but the next few shall be, I promise. There will be a few more chapters like this - with the purpose of explaining more about the situation of the 'twins'. Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see happen in the story and I will try to write it in~

3 From Ellerosa


	4. Chapter 4

The gates opened to reveal a hoard of fangirls all screaming and swooning over the Night Class. Shiro gasped, mortified by the sound alone. Kuro grimaced and gripped her hand tighter as Takuma began to pull them along. The blonde one – Hanabusa Aido, of whom Kuro had decided to loathe – lapped up the attention like a pathetic puppy let loose into a crowd of adoring children. Takuma beamed merrily as he dragged the two twins behind him. Shiro could barely move, so intense was her state of shock; she hadn't expected such an offensive ceremony! She looked over her shoulder at Kuro, her blue eyes pleading for him to do something. Kuro grunted knowing that he was powerless to ignore her. He stopped short and let go of Shiro's hand, directing his glare at the hoard surrounding them.

"Go back to your dorms!" he demanded. His voice was not harsh, nor was it particularly kind, but firm and authoritative. "Or let us go in silence!"

Immediately a hush fell over the crowd, and a few adoring fans swooned at his command. It seemed that in his wake he had converted a few fangirls, something to which Hanabusa was opposed.

Kuro was aware, however, of a pair of lilac eyes tracing his every move. He glanced at Zero and smiled smugly; one hunter to another, he had won.

"Thank you, Kuro," Kaname murmured approvingly. "It seems your presence will be well appreciated."

But Hanabusa was not so pleased. Kuro had created an enemy within the Night Class. He had managed to steal _Hanabusa's_ fangirls and ruin the only form of entertainment he had, all whilst receiving the praise of their king!

"He will regret this," Hanabusa sulked like a child, and Akatsuki sighed. His cousin was not amongst the wisest of men, but he was true to his word.

"I'm gonna regret this too," Akatsuki muttered and shoved Hanabusa forward as the rest of the Night Class filed through the gates.

Shiro sighed, eyeing her classmates curiously as the lesson droned on and on. Kuro sat between her and them, blocking all form of contact. Sometimes she despised his need to be protective, and overly so, and her need to use him as a bridge for sociability. He always managed to warp the words she wished to say into something hateful. But she loved him nonetheless – how could she not? He _was_ she.

Her eyes strayed to Senri, whose slumped form covered most of the seat they perched on. He was intriguing to her, perhaps most alike to Kuro in the sense that she might reach out to him too.

Senri was aware of a pair of eyes lingering on him, and he turned to meet _hers_. He briefly glanced towards Kuro, cautious of his over-protectiveness, and finding him unaware, smiled as Shiro. Senri rarely smiled, but he felt the need to give her some sort of friendly gesture. She seemed so small cowering behind her brother. He sensed that she was a little afraid of Kuro, yet still strangely commanding over him. But as he looked closer, he found no separation in their appearance. Their blue eyes were exactly identical; he had studied Kuro's the day before when the latter had spoken to him. And their complexion was very much the same. They differed only in gender and hair length. It seemed extreme for identical twins, and he had sensed strangeness about them yesterday too. Kuro seemed unfit to be a hunter, yet she exuded the scent of a hunter.

It was then that he glanced down at their clasped hands and saw, with some surprise, puncture wounds engraved in her wrist. She had been bitten, and it was fresh. Surely it was not a member of the Night Class; the twins had been secluded the entire day in their room. He hadn't smelt blood at all either. Senri let his glassy eyes rest on Shiro's once more. She smiled at him again, but he did not return the courtesy. She had been bitten, but by whom? Would Kuro know, perhaps?


	5. Chapter 5

Classes were finally over after what seemed like days of listening to the teacher drone about nothing in particular that the Night Class did not already know. Kuro was bored. Slumped over the desk, the only thing keeping him awake was Shiro. He could not rest if she did not rest because her mind was still awake, and by God he felt it. The unending curiosity of her mind in its present state exhausted him. He decided that what he lacked was his usual fix of mischief. Kuro glanced outside, and, catching sight of Zero on the balcony beneath the window, resolved to _greet_ him once and for all.

The Night Class filed from the room, weary and eager to escape to the Moon Dorms before the sun rose. Kuro took his chance then.

"Go ahead," he assured Shiro. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Weary as she was, she did not protest, but gave him a hard stare. She did not like his mischief, and he knew it, but it could not be helped. Of course she did not like it; she would have repressed that side of her had Kuro not embodied it. Kuro crept away from the class and hurried to the balcony. Zero had been close to sleep, he remembered, so he couldn't have left just yet. He jumped onto the railing and spied the other hunter leaning heavily on the bannister as his eyes drooped further and further shut.

"Hunter!" Kuro called, and Zero regained consciousness. The latter's usual scowl resumed his expression as he saw Kuro.

"What is it?" he growled. "I have no time for you."

Kuro was amused; clearly _Hunter_ was busy sleeping. He leapt down from his perch and came before Zero. He smiled sweetly at him, examining Zero's entire person. Kuro was observant – he liked to judge his opponents physically before challenging them. He found Zero to be an angry person, and strong in will and physicality. A worthy opponent, fellow _vampire_ as Hunter was. Perhaps he could understand, then, the situation Kuro was enduring for the sake of his host.

"Why so hostile, Hunter?" Kuro taunted. He liked the new nickname he had devised for Zero. "Are we not comrades?"

Zero bristled and pushed himself from the bannister to stand at his full height. He found that using his height to intimidate others was a useful asset in hunting, but he frowned as he found Kuro to be at equal height to him.

"We are nothing alike, trust me," Zero muttered. Kuro smiled deviously again. What was wrong with this hunter? Couldn't he tell his own kind?

"We are more alike than you can possibly imagine, Hunter. Think on it," he replied. Kuro grinned, uncovering his sheathed fangs, and Zero's eyes widened. A vampire hunter, just like him! To accept or to kill – which would Hunter pick?

Meanwhile, Shiro was nervous about Kuro's absence. She had often likened it to sleepwalking: people who sleepwalked had no idea what they were doing, in the same way that she had no inkling as to what mischief Kuro was stirring up. She hated not being in control of herself, but she trusted Kuro. He would do nothing to jeopardize their cover, but it made her wonder what exactly he was up to. Presently she was perched upon the sofa in the common room of the Moon Dorms, waiting anxiously for Kuro to return.

"Are you alright?"

Shiro jumped as a quiet voice sounded behind her. She turned quickly to find Senri and Rima standing behind her, watching her carefully. Senri held a box of Pocky in his hand, as he always did.

"Would you like some company?" Rima offered, extending a piece of Pocky to Shiro kindly. The latter nodded and made room on the sofa for the both of them. Senri sat next to her, immediately lazing upon the sofa as if it was his bed. Rima sighed and perched lightly beside him.

"What're you doing up so late?" Rima asked, glancing at the rising sun through the large glass windows. She knew that associating with a hunter was not done, but there was something about Shiro that made her _want_ to be her friend. Just as Takuma had said to them before about Shiro, he felt compelled to _bow_ to her. What was she, then, that she could make vampires feel this way?

"I'm waiting for Kuro to return. I asked him to run an errand to the other hunter for me," she lied. Little did she know, Kuro really was paying Zero an overdue visit.

"I'm glad that you're not with him now," Senri said. "When you're with him, he won't let us near you."

Shiro smiled; hope bloomed in her that perhaps she might make some friends here. She needed independence from Kuro, even though she could never have it completely. It would be like wanting independence from herself – impossible.

"Shall we be friends then?" she ventured, seeking clarification of Senri's ambiguous words. They both nodded in complete synchronization. Shiro laughed; Senri and Rima were not unlike her and Kuro in the sense that they were in complete sync with each other. "Friends," she mused more to herself. "I quite like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Senri had previously contemplated motives for approaching Shiro as he had. He was still curious as to what caused the marks on her wrist, and he wanted to find out. As they sat there, talking about nothing in particular in favor of establishing familiarity between them, Senri edged closer and closer to Shiro. He threw his arm around the back of the couch above her shoulders to allow him closer. He needed to see her wrist. Soon enough he found her to be leaning into him, and, oddly pleased with the outcome, he slowly reached for her wrist.

"Senri, what are you doing?" she asked abruptly, moving her hand away from his impending grasp. Senri stopped short and looked at her blankly.

"I want to see your hand," he said simply. Shiro raised one eyebrow and reluctantly placed her hand in his outstretched one. An odd request, she thought. Senri turned her palm over in his grip and spied the bite marks. Bingo.

"Who bit you?" he asked. Shiro grimaced at the question and shrank away from him. Senri, however, had other plans. He motioned for Rima to block her path of escape from him. With the help of Rima, he caged Shiro in between them on the couch and forced her to look him in the eye. She was afraid, he deduced from the look in her blue eyes, but of what?

"What are you talking about?" she chuckled nervously, trying to evade his gaze, but in vain. "I haven't been bitten."

"Who bit you?" Senri urged again. His voice did not rise, nor did he move to threaten her as any other vampire would have, but he merely intensified the effect of his gaze. His stone blue eyes could intimidate anyone with their intense absence. Shiro hesitated, and eventually gave in.

"I bit myself," she replied in a small voice. It was not entirely a lie; technically she had bitten herself. Senri was perplexed; she bit herself? What kind of _human_ would do such a stupid thing? And what for – what did she stand to gain?

Senri let go of her hand and took her chin in his forefinger and thumb instead. He searched her eyes for any hint of mistruth, but found none.

"Why? You're not even a vampire; why do such a thing?" It was the next question that begged an answer. Shiro moved away from his touch and established some room away from him. She had stupidly allowed Senri to affect her so, and had nearly sacrificed her secret to him because of it. It would not happen again. If Senri and Rima discovered too much, they would lose their lives to Kuro's hand.

"I was curious," she replied. A futile excuse: hollow and unconvincing. Senri frowned. It was a lie, obviously.

"No you weren't. Why?" he called. Shiro jumped as Rima's hands gripped her shoulders.

"Tell us the truth," the latter pressed. Shiro cringed and wriggled out of her grip. She didn't want to tell them, she didn't want them to die because of it. Where was Kuro?

At that moment, Kuro threw the doors open and stormed towards them. He grabbed Shiro's arm and pulled her away from Senri and Rima, glaring at the both of them. Shiro had been so loud in her thoughts that Kuro had heard them, an unusual feat considering that their thoughts were one of the only aspects that were kept private between them.

"What were you doing to my sister?" he growled furiously. He was angry with them for alienating his sister and nearly forcing her to give up their secret. Kuro's eyes burned red with fury as his power began to summon around him. Telekinesis.

"She claims to have bit herself," Senri replied, unfazed by Kuro's impending wrath. He had seen worse from Kaname. But what Senri did not know was that Kuro was the perfect opposite of his sister, and the only thing opposite of a hunter was a _pureblood_.

"Stop Kuro. Do not _expose_ your power now. You'll destroy the mansion," Shiro warned. _Do not expose our secret_, she meant. But Kuro could not calm himself. He exuded fury and power, and soon Senri and Rima were surrounded by the ominous aura of majesty – the very kind that radiated from Kaname.

"No…" Rima murmured. "It can't be!"


	7. Chapter 7

And there it was; the aura that Kaname had been waiting for. He lifted himself from the sofa in his room with a heavy sigh and put his Night Class blazer on. He had supposed from the twin's ambiguous aura that something as dangerous as this could happen. He sauntered down the corridor, fixing his blazer as he went, as cool and calm as ever. Kaname was not one to risk his carefully constructed façade for just anything.

"Takuma," he called gently, knowing that the aristocrat would hear him. Soon enough, Takuma was at his side. "You have sensed it too, I suppose."

"Yes," the other replied. It was then that Kaname noticed the katana strapped to Takuma's side. So he had presumed Kaname's thoughts correctly.

"Let's deal with this as quickly and unobtrusively as possible."

Together they descended into the foyer where Kuro's aura emanated from. As they spied him, Takuma was astonished. Kuro hovered behind Shiro in his pureblood form, his eyes red and fangs bared. His arms were wrapped around Shiro's neck as he held her possessively to him as if she was some sort of rare treasure.

"You will not touch my sister again," Kuro growled, clutching Shiro closer to him. Shiro appeared unafraid despite the furious pureblood behind her. Senri and Rima stared in awe as they struggled for comprehension.

"And I will not allow you to hurt _any_ student of Cross Academy," Kaname interrupted, his voice firm and authoritative. Kuro shifted his livid red gaze to him. He gently pulled Shiro behind him as he moved into a surprisingly protective and confrontational stance directed at Kaname.

"What do you want, Kuran?" Kuro said. "What business do you have here; this is _mine _to deal with."

Kaname visibly bristled and his eyes flashed red. The glass of the window behind Kuro shattered, startling him. As Kuro foolishly turned to evaluate the threat behind him, Kaname gave the order for Takuma to act.

Takuma raced forward, unsheathing his katana to plunge into Kuro's heart. But before he could attack, Shiro raced forward, squeezing her eyes shut as she braced herself to accept the brunt of Takuma's force. It did not come.

As she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of Takuma's blade, held horizontally to her face, poised to strike. Yet it did not. She looked beyond the blade to see Takuma, breathing heavily as he held the blade still. He had nearly killed her, but had miraculously managed to control his blade before it could run her through.

"No!" she cried to both Kaname and Takuma. "Don't _touch_ my…my…"

Shiro trailed off as she fought to find a word that described his relation to her. She could not say 'brother', for risk of painting herself as a pureblood as well. She did not have the same aura as Kuro, which would expose their secret immediately.

Takuma lowered his katana and looked to Kaname. His heavy breathing was the only sound that punctured the astonished silence. Kaname stood silent, calculating her motives for defending her brother. Yes, they were siblings…or were they?

Kaname stepped forward slowly, a knowing look about his face. They weren't siblings, were they? But they were connected – they looked _exactly_ alike, and of no coincidence, he was sure. A pureblood and a hunter…what _were_ they?

"Perhaps you meant to say 'brother'?" he provoked. Kuro fixed his wide eyes, still blazing red, on Kaname. He knew, didn't he? "But that wouldn't be all true, would it?"

Shiro shifted uncomfortably, watching Kaname with apprehension. She willed him not to say it – not to let Kaname give his own death sentence. But she could not. Kuro would have already figured out that Kaname was onto their secret. But would he be a worthy match for Kaname, the pureblood king? She feared that she could not hold against him, not in Kuro's form.

"The host and the _parasite_," Kaname said, a twinkle of comprehension shining in his dark eyes. "What a precious novelty."

So here's the seventh chapter! I hope you liked it. I found it a little hard in this one to convey Kuro and Shiro as two separate components of Shiro, so I hope it still makes sense. I'm really enjoying writing this. In the next few chapters, I'll be writing more about the intended pairings. It might be a little hard for Kuro's pairing, since he _is_ Shiro, which kind of implies that she's bi, given she has a heterosexual pairing of her own...this is gonna be fun to write. Let's just hope I don't confuse myself ;)

Also, please review. I love hearing your thoughts about the story, and I'm open to any suggestions you might have about the future of the story. I'm kind of making it up as I go along, which means I'm more flexible to new ideas...

Plus I feel more connected with the rest of when people review and message me. I really want to talk with people who have the same interests as me (as you'll see on my profile), and side I'm guessing everyone reading this story like Vampire Knight, we have an official ice breaker! :)

3 Ellerosa


	8. Chapter 8

Something in Kaname's words seemed odd to Shiro. The last sentence he had uttered was laden with thick sarcasm. Were they, then, not a novelty to him?

She pondered this as she faced Kaname, still positioned protectively in front of Kuro. The latter had calmed significantly; his eyes were no longer red and his aura, though still very clearly regal, was not so pungent in the air.

"You know us?" Kuro hissed with distaste. He had vowed to kill anyone who knew of their secret in order to protect his and Shiro's lives, so how had he overlooked Kaname if he claimed to know them? According to Kuro's promise, he should be dead!

"My mother told me of you," Kaname said. "Come. I will speak with you in privacy if you want to know more."

He ushered them to follow him as he retreated to the stairs, Takuma close behind him. It was the latter's business too if the situation posed a threat to the Night Class. Reluctantly, Shiro followed, and despite his protests, she ordered Kuro to come as well.

The party entered Kaname's room in apprehensive silence. At Kaname's beckoning, Shiro and Kuro sat on the sofa by the window as Kaname took a seat directly across from them. Takuma stayed at the door, casually leaning upon it, one hand resting cautiously on the sheath of his katana.

"Tell us how you know us," Kuro pressed agitatedly. Shiro rested her hand upon his; he needed to calm down. Kaname took note of this and chuckled to himself.

"You really are opposites," he mused. "I shall tell you how I know of you if you agree to one thing."

"Go ahead," Shiro coaxed quietly. She was not so afraid of Kaname as she was of her other half. In his unstable condition, he could lose control and allow Takuma and Kaname the justifiable grounds of hurting or killing him. She could not allow that to happen if she valued her life, both in her form and in Kuro's.

"You will find a way to merge. Even though you are the same person, you are hunter twins nevertheless. You must merge together, otherwise you _will_ die," Kaname replied. "But you will not do so until I say."

Shiro contemplated his bargain, and finding it to be fair – she had known that she would have to merge with Kuro at some point – nodded meekly. Kuro remained silent; he trusted his host to preserve his life as well as hers.

"Good," Kaname approved. "I will begin then: I do not know you personally, but I had heard of you through my mother. She told me that you were a liability, a danger to your parents and to anyone who knew of you. Because of that, she feared for her life, even though she was a pureblood. She was of…close relations to a hunter at that time. She had had to erase his memories of you; he suffered immensely by your hand."

Here, Kaname paused, seeming to contemplate how he should impart the rest of the story to the two 'siblings' across from him. Should he tell them, or shouldn't he? Yes – he would.

"My mother told me that the hunter child's _parasite_ – she hated you, Kuro, for making her friend suffer so – had killed their mother and a doctor. For this reason, my mother erased the hunter's memories of you. It was after that, and because of a promise that he had made to my mother, that he quitted his sword for life."

Shiro's eyes grew wide as she listened to Kaname finish his story. She knew now, of course, whom her father was. But in understanding as to why Kaname had not told them his name, she acknowledged she could act nothing on it. If his memories remerged now, whilst he remained only human, he would suffer even more. She would wait, then, until he awakened as a hunter.

"Kaien Cross," she uttered. Kaname nodded, surprised at her fast comprehension. He had not expected her to be so intuitive; perhaps he had underestimated her. "Only he can merge us, can't he?"

"As your father and a hunter of the supernatural kind, he has the power to merge you, yes. But only if he accepts you as his children," Kaname warned. "For this reason, the timing of your news to him _must_ be impeccable."

Shiro nodded, and Kuro, awestruck, said nothing. He was unsure as to if he wanted to merge with Shiro. He knew that only one could survive if they merged, and he loved Shiro too much to lose her in this form, but he wished not to perish as well. If they did so, they would be one – unable to contact each other ever again.

So what did you think? I love Kaien Cross as a character in this anime so much, so I wanted to find a way to incorporate his as a vital character in my story, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it. Romance coming up soon~

If you haven't figured it out just yet, here are the pairings I intend to put in my story:

Shiro x Senri, Kuro x Rima (I'm sorry if you're a Senri x Rima fan), also there might might might be some Kaname x Shiro/Kuro for political purposes only.

3 Ellerosa


	9. Chapter 9

Kuro, in anxious denial of what Kaname had just imparted to them, resolved to persuade Shiro against it. He didn't want to go – not yet and not ever, if he could help it. Previous to Kaname's news, they had thought their father to be dead. Why did they not remember him, then, if their father really was Kaien Cross?

Shiro and Kuro exited Kaname's room, dazed and, in Kuro's case, apprehensive to the news they had just discovered. Shiro took Kuro's hand and led him towards their room.

"Pureblood!"

Shiro jumped as the sudden voice sounded behind them. She and Kuro both turned to find Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki behind them, glaring furiously at them. Kuro growled lowly and took up a defensive stance in front of Shiro. The latter touched his arm, gently pushing him backwards – pushing him to submit to her.

"Is it us you address?" she replied, seemingly ignorant of the aura emanating from Kuro. Hanabusa smirked – an expression that did not befit his handsome face. Shiro frowned.

"I address your brother, _Kuro_," he taunted, hissing his name sarcastically. Shiro sighed; Hanabusa must have still been sour about the events of the Changeover. Yes, she was not so unobservant as to miss the envious glare he had directed at Kuro. And if Hanabusa hated Kuro, then he hated her too.

"What?" Kuro snapped impatiently. He only had so much patience, and half of it had just been wasted on trying not to kill Kaname.

"We came to tell you that just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean you have our service. We will oppose you as a rival to Lord Kaname, and will not hesitate in protecting him against you," Ruka replied. Kuro huffed some sort of maniacal laugh – one that Shiro did not approve of at all. He strode forward until he was nose-to-nose with Ruka, and hissed at her. He belittled her like a giant would a dwarf.

"You may address me when you find something worth addressing me for," he said slowly. "I have no time for your petty declarations. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

He bared his fangs and swiveled on his heal, offering a grin of triumph to Shiro as he did so. Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka were left in shock as Kuro grabbed Shiro's arm and continued on their way back to their room.

Shiro frowned; it seemed the Kuro was growing stronger, and she did not like it at all. And as he got stronger, so did the aspects of him that were opposite to her. She would tell Kaname, she thought. She knew that Kuro would remain the same – he would not harm her – but she feared for the power that grew in him as a pureblood. And she feared for the lives of the students at Cross Academy if she did nothing to stop it.

I know...brief chapter. But I felt it was necessary to clarify a few things before the upcoming chapters. But three chapters in one day, huh. It's a record for me anyway~

XO Ellerosa


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed, and Zero was conflicted. Ever since his conversation with Kuro, he'd been overwhelmed with the prospect of another like him. But he had heard that Kuro was not just any vampire; he was a pureblood. Why, then, was he a hunter? He needed answers, and perhaps closure from someone who might know how he suffered. So, as dawn broke and the vampires hastened to their sheltered dorm, Zero sought Kuro out. The latter came willingly as he was called, intrigued and eager to hear what Hunter had to say.

"What is it, Hunter? Have you thought more on my words?" Kuro said, a callous mirth dripping from each word. He hadn't actually expected to have Zero return to talk to him. He had thought that Hunter would wage yet another war of hate on him, as he had the others.

"Why did you tell me? What did you seek to benefit?" Zero retorted impatiently. Kuro bristled smugly; here was an opportunity for mischief.

"Would you believe me if I said I had no reason?"

Zero shook his head, angry that the pureblood saw fit to taunt him at such a time. Zero had felt himself slipping lately into the abyss of a Level E. He needed Kuro to tell him how to control it.

"Well, Hunter. I do have an explanation, and I will give it to you on one condition," Kuro said, wagging his long talon before Zero. The latter growled, and turned away from the incorrigible pureblood. "We are the same, Zero. We both have a twin, but it is impossible for us both to exist simultaneously with them. You will consume yours soon enough, and I will consume mine."

Zero looked up at him, surprised and mildly perturbed by Kuro's suggestion. Consume Ichiru? No, he couldn't do that!

"What happens when you consume Shiro?" he ventured. Although he was curious, Zero was well aware that by tampering with his destiny was a matter of life and death for their twins. How could Kuro consider it so easily and calmly?

"She will cease to exist, but make me stronger – strong enough to overthrow Kaname," Kuro answered, a gleam of ambition and yearning in his bright eyes. Zero did not like it. Kuro was a pureblood, and if he had assumed correctly in guessing that Kuro wanted his help in enabling him to consume Shiro, it would only serve to strengthen the one thing he loathed most. Again, Zero shook his head.

"No. I will not let you consume Shiro! I will not abet the vampire race for the sake of you," Zero declared, his hand twitching at his side as he contemplated finishing the troublesome pureblood then and there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kuro said, reading Hunter's thoughts. "By killing me, you will kill my sister too. We are connected, you see, the exact same entity in two forms. The only way for one to survive is for it to consume the other."

Zero frowned; this was unnatural. But he was resolved against Kuro anyway. The pureblood before him was no more innocent than Kuran in Zero's conscience.

"Then I will let Shiro consume you instead!" he protested. In that moment, Zero had lost the comradeship of his only hope of empathetic elations, but it was worth it. He would do anything to hinder vampires in their tyrannical ambitions, and Kuro was no exception.

"Then let it be known that all civil ties between us are broken, _Hunter_," Kuro spat defiantly. "You are on your own now, and when I consume Shiro, I will come for you and your loved ones too!"

With that, Kuro was gone, and Zero was left to ponder his parting words. His expression hardened and a treacherous smile crept upon his lips.

"I'll be waiting, _vampire_."

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with another story that is more in demand than this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! :)


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed in a blissful state of ignorance and peace for the Night Class students. Kuro's state had not exacerbated – in fact, he had not grown stronger since the confrontation. Shiro, though, had become quite curious as to her father, and had become quite attached to Senri. He had shown concern as to her wellbeing when he had noticed the bite marks on her wrist, and she was thankful for it; that someone other than Kuro, who needed her only for his own sake, showed concern for her. He had been a good companion to her as well. Kaname had separated Kuro and Shiro for the moment with the excuse that Kuro, as a pureblood, needed much more attention. He had had him moved to a room with Rima and Takuma so that his every waking need might be satisfied. Unfortunately, Shiro had seen through his plan, and was partly grateful for it. She needed time away from Kuro, as much as she loved and needed him.

The time had passed as such, and it was soon time for the annual Cross Academy ball. The academy was abuzz with anticipation.

Shiro twirled before her mirror, dolled up as best she could in her gown for the ball. As Kuro watched, perched on her bed in a room that he no longer called his own, he found her to be beautiful, and was proud that she was him, for in her beauty was forged his own. A selfish thought, he mused. Shiro wore a blue dress to match the colour of her eyes. It was of dark blue silken strapless dress that fit her well, and fell gracefully beneath her hips to the floor. She wore white gloves and a white lily in her hair, which was balled into a large bun at the crown of her head. A white sash draped from her hip diagonally across her bust to cascade over her shoulder, forming a sort of train behind her.

Kuro was dressed in his Night Class uniform, but donned a blue rose instead of the traditional red rose in his pocket to match his sister. They looked beautiful as a pair, two of a kind, perhaps.

"Shall we?" Kuro gestured to the door, holding up his arm for her to take. Shiro returned to his side and took his arm as the made their way to the foyer where the other vampires congregated.

"Is it normal to be nervous, Kuro?" Shiro asked tentatively, clutching his arm tighter as the Night Class fixed their gazes on them. Kuro chuckled; she was making him nervous too, literally.

"Be calm, sister. You are by far the most beautiful girl in the room."

The first to greet them was Senri and Rima, of course. Senri came to them and took Shiro's arm whilst Rima went to Kuro. The latter two had formed a sort of silent bond in accordance with their new circumstances. Kuro was as nice as he could be to someone he considered a servant. Rima, in compliance with Kaname's firm command, had done her best to like Kuro, and she had found him to be not wholly bad.

"You're beautiful," Senri commented immediately, smiling ever-so-slightly at Shiro. She blushed and thanked him and returned the compliment. The two walked together to the ball, their counterparts watching closely behind them. Rima clutched loosely at Kuro's arm as he led them into the ballroom as well. He looked down at her, and finding her to be quite pretty with her dark dress, dull blue eyes and unchanged hair, decided that he would make the best of the night.

* * *

Tada! :) wat did you think? Sorry I've become so slack in my updates. I will resolve to be better this week! Enjoy~

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

Senri watched Shiro as she twirled and hummed in his arms. They had been dancing for half the night together, much to the chagrin of Senri's fangirls. But he was too taken with her serene beauty and mystery to give her up to another partner. She looked so very content dancing with him, and she was, truly. Shiro had never been attended to by anyone other than Kuro, and she was basking in the light of another. She had proof now that others could like her; Kuro had always shielded her against other people, and she had become inclined to think that she was just not a likable person.

"You are enjoying the dance," he said. It was not a question, but she nodded in reply. Shiro's eyes were closed as she moved wholly with the music and with Senri. But, too soon, Senri felt a tap of his shoulder. He stopped dancing, pulling Shiro to an abrupt halt as well, which she did not welcome. Behind them was Kuro and Rima.

"Might I dance with my sister?" Kuro enquired politely, but he had already taken her hand. Shiro was pulled regrettably from Senri and into Kuro's arms. His blue eyes met hers with firmness.

"What is it?" Shiro asked. She knew that gaze – the one that she herself used so often. He was thinking of something that troubled him. And she could guess what it was. "I am not attached to Senri."

"You are, or at least you will be," Kuro muttered, pulling her round in an elegant loop. A fast waltz had begun, Shiro and Kuro's favorite. They had danced the waltz together since they could remember. "I don't like this separation."

Shiro's heart plummeted. She could feel his dismay and jealousy and heartbreak all in one. He was afraid that Senri was taking her away from him.

She lifted her hand to delicately caress his cheek, marveling at the likeness they shared. It was as if she was staring straight into a mirror. Kuro leant into her touch, happy to have his other half against him once more. When they were merged, he would be complete.

"I am you, and you are me," Shiro said slowly, comfortingly. "We can never be apart, and no one can deny us of each other. Brother, Kuro, do not fret."

To the others in the room, their exchanged seemed too affectionate for brother and sister, but they tolerated it, as purebloods often married their kin. Little did they know, this was not the case for Shiro and Kuro.

But suddenly, Kuro smelt blood. It was the purest he had ever smelt, sweet and strong. It was of a pureblood's, but not Kaname's. His mentality turned towards pursuit then and there. If he wished to gain strength and independence, he needed to drink the blood of another pureblood. His eyes flashed red, and Shiro panicked. He was thirsty for a blood she could smell too.

Shizuka Hio…

Kuro took her hand in his and they ran swiftly from the room. Senri and Rima, who were dancing nearby, watched them go anxiously. They should follow, Senri decided. He did not like the way that Kuro had dragged Shiro from the room, and he certainly wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if something happened to her.

* * *

Woah...plot acceleration. Let me know what you think :) Thank you to the anonymous reader who urged me to update. It's much appreciated and helping me to find incentive to write :)


	13. Chapter 13

Shiki was shocked as a sudden burst of blood shot forth from Shiro's shoulder as he laid her down on the infirmary bed. She groaned in pain and writhed away from him, clutching at her already crimson-stained blouse in pain. He hurried to cover it with a thick bandage that he had found in the supply closet moments before. What was going on? Why had so many wounds and bruises appeared on her skin so suddenly, and without so much as a physical provocation? He finished bandaging her shoulder, though it did little to contain the river of blood spilling from the fresh wound. He tuned his attention to the red mark upon her face. It covered most of her left cheek, and stretched across her skin in the shape of a hand. He caressed it carefully, taking care not to cause Shiro pain as she seethed upon the bed. Upon her calf was a large purple bruise.

"What have you done, Kuro?" Shiro muttered through clenched teeth, and she twisted in pain as another bruise emerged upon her neck. Her eyes grew wide as the bruise darkened and finger marks began to appear, wrapped around her throat. Her breaths became shallow and she kicked and struggled upon the bed as if trying to free herself from the hold of an invisible force. Shiki watched on in horror, completely hopeless to help her. But why had she blamed Kuro? What did that troublesome brother of hers have to do with this torture? She was suddenly freed from whatever had taken her about the neck, and she fell limp onto the bed. Shiki moved closer to her and swept her auburn hair from her damp forehead. She had suffered enough, he decided. Shiki leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the hot skin of her forehead, sending her into a gentle and peaceful slumber.

He settled down at the base of the bed, legs crossed upon the mattress and fierce gaze fixed on Shiro's still form. Silently, he contemplated her incomprehensible situation; what had caused her such physical pain and injury? Not a moment later, the infirmary doors crashed open to reveal a panting Rima, Kuro's limp form barely upright in her strong grip. She stumbled in and pushed him onto the bed by the door. Blood stained her uniform as she turned to regard Shiki with terror. Shiki merely stared at her, confused and bewildered by her abrupt entrance.

"He picked a fight with Kaname," she stated simply, her voice, though retaining its usual monotonous spirit, was shaken and perturbed. Shiki got up from his place and sauntered over to Kuro's bed. Leaning down to observe Kuro more closely, he pursed his lips and pushed his hands into his pockets with frustration. Upon Kuro's shoulder was a large laceration, much like Shiro's. The force of a hard slap reddened his left cheek, and his neck was decorated with dark finger marks.

"Their wounds are _exactly_ the same," Shiki murmured. He looked at Rima, who returned his gaze curiously. Frowning, she marched over to Shiro's unconscious form and examined her injuries. She found them to be as Senri had said: exactly the same as Kuro's.

"How did _she_ get these?" she breathed apprehensively. Shiki had seen the inflictions occur causelessly upon her, but it appeared now that they were not without cause entirely. They had been indirectly inflicted on her by the injuries Kaname had given to Kuro, but how so? Just what connection did Shiro and Kuro have that allowed them to share each other's injuries?

"I have a theory," Shiki replied tentatively. It was a wild guess, and completely illogical, but how else could this be explained? They just looked _so_ alike. "They are…the same."


End file.
